


cut out all the ropes

by lealila



Series: stand on broken glass [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan doesn't kill Anakin. Yoda's not amused</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut out all the ropes

_ Cut Out All the Ropes _

_obi-wan doesn’t kill anakin. yoda’s not amused._

Obi-Wan’s good at keeping his word.

When Yoda asks for a report, Obi-Wan tells him that he left Anakin to burn on the banks of Mustafar. When Yoda asks for a reason, Obi-Wan tells him that he—

He—

“I tried to do it. But the Chanc—the Emperor was coming and I had to save Padmé and the child.”

Yoda sees through the half-lie. “Blinded by attachment, you were.”

“I—“

_(you were my brother, anakin! i loved you.)_

“—have no excuse. Master. Anakin was my brother. I loved him.”

_(a jedi doesn’t know love. not now. not ever.)_


End file.
